The current invention relates to board games in general, and specifically to a multi-level board logic game assembly and method.
In the specification and claim which follow hereinbelow, the term “logic game” is intended to mean to non-digital game, generally directed to a singular player, including cards, booklets, a board, etc. in which a series of brainteasers/puzzles/problems are presented, in increasing levels of difficulty. The words “child” and “player”, as used in the specification and claim which follow hereinbelow in the context of the logic game, are used interchangeably to describe a typical game player, usually between the ages of 3-18.
While today's technology offers many advantages, there are concurrent disadvantages. Many educators and parents feel that children spend too much time with electronic games. Parents and educators therefore look for alternative activities for the children to develop their cognitive and concentration skills outside of the digital world. One of the possible activities is the field called Logic Games, which developed and spread in the last 20 years. A child playing one of these games is typically occupied for hours while improving his concentration and deductive skills. Today there are a few companies working in the field and a large array of games is available. However only a very few of the games succeed in truly combining fun with skill developments of the child.
Examples of two such outstanding games represent prior art which attempt to address the problem:
“Rush Hour”, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, is marketed by ThinkFun, Inc., 1321 Cameron Street, Alexandria, Va. 22314, USA. Rush hour is a “sliding block” logic game. In each challenge rectangular plastic “cars” are placed on a grid. Each “car” can be translated only forward or backward, where the objective is to move one specific “car” through an opening in the board's outline.
“Katamino”, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, is marketed by Gigamic ltd, ZA Les garennes, 62930 WIMEREUX, France. The current game has game pieces, with various shapes, and a game board, having a changeable size. The object of the game is to arrange all the game pieces on the board.
Another example of a prior art board game is US Patent Application Publication no. 2007/0114719, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Floden describes a board game assembly, including a base, a dividing wall structure extending from the base, and a plurality of removable polygonal blocks, each having a grid of holders for playing pieces. The base and dividing wall structure retain the blocks in an adjacent configuration such that the blocks combine to form an overall playing surface having an overall grid of holders. The objective of the game is to be the first to create a pattern of five playing pieces in a row. Players alternate turns, and each turn is initiated by moving a playing piece into an unoccupied holder on any of the blocks. The turn is completed by rotating any one of the blocks 90 degrees in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction.
Prior art logic games however have shortcomings including, but not limited to:                Complicated/convoluted rules, which can significantly detract from the chances of a player/child identifying/“connecting” with the game;        While developing cognitive skills, some of the games aren't sufficiently enjoyable for the child to retain interest in playing them;        While some of the games are initially interesting, the child can quickly get tired of playing them; and        Non-graduated levels of difficulty: some of the games, by nature of the game itself, involve a “jump” in difficulty at some point—a point which can frustrate/stop the child.        
There is therefore a need for a board logic game which helps develop a child's cognitive skills and does it in a framework of an enjoyable game having straightforward rules, while maintaining the child's interest over time, and with gradually increased levels of difficult—all directed to encourage and have the child continue to play the game.